Some Secrets
by Celestial Rooney
Summary: Kenzi's been missing for a few days and when she comes back, there's something shes not telling the rest of the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Some Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

***Hey guys! I recently joined and this is my first fanfic. It's not that great but I think I did "ok" for my first time. Feel free to criticize and comment. I welcome them with open arms. Enjoy.**

Bo arrived at the Dal just in time to catch the two cops before they left. She stopped Dyson and Hale at the door with a look of restlessness on her face. She looked behind them, around the Dal but didn't find her anywhere. Then Hale caught her attention.

"What's happening pretty lady?" Hale asked Bo with a killer smile while Dyson asked the same question but through a "what's up" head nod.

"Ha-Have any of you seen Kenzi? It's been 6 days and she's been missing and I can't find a trace of her anywhere." Bo asked nervously in fear that something has happened to Kenzi.

"She's still not back?" Dyson asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

Bo recalled the last time she saw Kenzi and told both of the guys that she was acting a bit strange.

Hale then gave Bo a curious look. "Explain, in terms of Kenzi, strange?"

Trick then joined the conversation along with Lauren who was speaking to Trick earlier at the bar counter. They seemed to be having a serious discussion about the light Fae but as soon as they heard Kenzi's name and the word "strange", if she couldn't get any stranger, they rushed over.

Trick asked the group, "what happened to Kenzi?"

"She's been missing for 6 days and was acting very strange before that. Strange as in she stopped playing robot hookers and eating cereal and instead was reading and pacing back and forth numerous times. She also seemed extremely tired and would talk on the phone for hours with someone I don't know. I hoped it was boy trouble but I don't think "boy trouble" would lead to her disappearance." All of a sudden Bo's face turned into a death gaze, "I swear, if the dark Fae or Morrigan hurt or threatened Ken-"

Instantly Dyson stepped in front of Bo. "Bo, nothing like that would ever happen, and it won't happen because Hale and I will find her "

"Yea, lil' mommas tough and we'll find her so stop being so worried. You can count on Dyson and me. I'll use my lady killer siren skills if I have to" Hale said with a smile trying to hold back his concern for Kenzi in front of Bo. After the incidents with the Garuda, he couldn't imagine Kenzi getting hurt like that again.

Then Bo suddenly panicked, "But, I'm not with Kenzi and what if something happens to her! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. She's like my sister."

Lauren put her hand on Bo's shoulders. "Calm down Bo. I'll also try to find her. Plus, I'm a doctor so no worries if she's hurt, which.. won't happen by the way."

A smile formed on Bo's face at the realization of how much everyone loves Kenzi as much as she does.

"I really appreciate it you guys. Thank you"

"Alright let's cut the chit chat and start looking" Trick said taking command

"Tricks right" Dyson took a step forward and smirked, "Kenzi could be anywhere and who knows what trouble that human might get herself into. Best we find her at the earliest."

Trick closed up the Dal for the day and the group gathered, ready to go on their search for Kenzi. All of a sudden, someone walked into the Dal.

"We're closed. Sorry come back to-" Trick stopped halfway upon seeing who it was.

"Yo, Bobo…and friends" Kenzi asked awkwardly as she realized that they were huddled in a group, looking like they were about to go on a life altering mission.

"Where ya guys goin? Another job? Dammit! And just when I came back. Great"

Everyone just stared at the silver eyed Goth, speechless, waiting to hear some sort of excuse of explanation out of the petite's mouth.

"O…K.." Kenzi said as she faced their silence.

She walked up to the bar table and sat down.

"Hey Trickster, fix me up a shot. A giant glass of beer would work too or something that would wake me up" said Kenzi casually waiting for Trick to come over to the other side of the counter.

Bo then furiously walked over to where Kenzi was sitting and slapped her hand on the counter centimeters away from Kenzi.

"Where the hell have you been!" Bo spouted furiously.

"Yea lil' momma, we've been worried bout you like crazy" backed up Hale.

"Nowhere really. I was just.." Kenzi trailed off for a while then got back to reality, "visiting people and places. Here and there. Nowhere special"

"Nowhere special? Nowhere special!" This time Bo was yelling. "You couldn't give a call or leave a note? Kenzi, you've been practically gone for a week!"

"Calm down with the bitchin Bo. I love you but calm down. Let's talk about it later okay. I'ma head out."

Realizing that the zen in the room was in some serious hoodoo, Kenzi got up and began walking for the door swiftly. All of a sudden a masculine figure stopped Kenzi in her trail.

"Where do you think you're going" Dyson asked in a cold low voice as he blocked Kenzi from leaving.

"Home. Where else would I go?"

"I don't know, since you practically were missing from "home" the past 6 days", Bo yelled from across the room.

"Hey D man, as you can see Bobo is losing her head over this so before this gets ugly.."

Kenzi tried to slip past Dyson and as soon as she did, Dyson growled and grabbed her wrist and pulled it up to his head length. Gripping her wrist tightly, he pulled her closer to him.

"Explain Kenzi. We've got all the time in the world"

"Please Dyson" said Kenzi using Dyson's full name which shocked him. "Not today. I'm really tired. Please" Dyson released Kenzi's wrist.

Dyson watched Kenzi walk out the door and began to get annoyed at the fact that the human who would always help him out and him to she was not revealing anything to anyone, or to him at the most. Dyson felt that if Kenzi wanted to keep it from Bo to make her happy, she should at least tell him about it since they now established mutual trust between each other after the whole Norn chapter. It made him, not angry, but rather disappointed.

The group sat down at the bar table wondering what just happened. They were baffled at the thought of where she could have been or if something has happened to her to make her like that.

"So what do ya think Doc?" Hale asked hoping for it to be medical related.

Lauren took a deep breath and looked at everyone and the silent Bo just standing there. "Honestly, I don't think something happened to her in that sense."

Bo suddenly broke her silence "In what sense? A medical sense? Why, did she tell you something?"

"Do you think something happened to Kenzi that she's not telling us?" Dyson asked seriously looking Lauren in the eyes which is something he normally doesn't do.

Lauren then sighed. "I simply think Kenzi has a secret. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it because she doesn't want us to know, hence the word secret."

Trick looked at Bo and said, "Don't worry Bo. It's probably something personal. She'll tell in time"

"Maybe." Bo said looking at the floor. She then looked up. "Thanks, all of you for willing to help. I'm going to check on Kenzi"

"Wait Bo. Let me come with you. Something's bothering me about Kenzi" Dyson said walking with Bo out the door. He wondered what this secret was really about.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I read every single one of them and as soon as I did, I began on my second chapter. Honestly, I'm not so sure anymore where this "secret" is going but hopefully I'll try to make it a good one. Once again, feel free to critiscize and comment. Hope you enjoy it.**

"What are we doing?" Bo asked Dyson as they stopped by the pizza place.

"Pepperoni pizza with extra, extra cheese." Dyson replied as he got out of the car with his wallet in his hand. "Wait a minute. I'll be back."

As Bo was waiting in the car, she started to think about Kenzi. Questions started to overflow in her head. In the moment of it all, she said one out loud. "Wait, where was Kenzi on the day I went to recruit Vex right before the Garuda fight?" Her question was suddenly put off track by the ringing of her phone.

"Lauren, is something wrong? Wait, slow down, start from the beginning." Bo could hear Lauren's voice shake on the other side of the phone. "Don't worry I'll be there. Kenzi? Don't worry about Kenzi. I'll send Dyson and once I'm done I'll go see her. No, don't be sorry. I'm on my way"

Dyson held the giant pizza box with one hand while walking back to the car and put his wallet in his back pocket with his other. He saw Bo get out of the car and pace towards him.

"Something happen?"

"Yea, something about the Light Fae questioning Lauren's allegiance to them since Nadia was possessed by the Garuda. They think Lauren was collaborating with the Garuda so they have her locked up. Fortunately I know the truth and I'm going to help.

"I guess that leaves me to deal with that feisty human"

"If you could, that would great. I really want to check on Kenzi but Lauren needs me immediately. Please keep an eye on Kenzi and make sure she doesn't disappear or do anything strange. Contact me if she does. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her. As long as I'm there, she's not going anywhere."

"Thanks. Here take my keys." After handing the keys to Dyson, Bo took off to the location Lauren was being held and Dyson returned to his car.

Dyson put the pizza in the back seat. He stared at it for a few seconds wondering whether the pizza would make Kenzi crack whatever's bottled up within her. He went back to the wheel and started heading for Kenzi's place.

Kenzi was so bewitched by the book that she was reading that she wasn't aware of what was happening in her surroundings, for instance, the knocking door. After about the tenth knock, keys and knobs started turning and Kenzi's senses were back online. She hurriedly tucked the book under the couch and pretended to be asleep. Thinking it was Bo, she planned to fake a stretch and wake up once "she" approached the couch.

"Hey Bobo, how's my favorite Succubus in the whole wide-" Kenzi's plan went perfectly, until she stretched and looked up. "Oh. It's you wolf boy."

"I've been great, thanks for asking" Dyson answered sarcastically "You hungry? I brought pizza with extra, extra cheese" putting an emphasis on the second extra.

Kenzi sat upright and looked at the pizza, then at Dyson. "Thanks, but no thanks Dyson. Not really feelin' it."

Dyson then looked at Kenzi with a "Are you serious" look and dropped the pizza onto the table creating a loud thud which made Kenzi flinch.

"Tell me the truth. What's going on with you?" This time Dyson was serious and he wouldn't move his gaze away from Kenzi.

"Nothings wrong D. Don't get yourself so worked up over noth-" Dyson cut off Kenzi and now he was angry.

"Cut the crap Kenzi. You can hide whatever it is from Bo but don't expect to hide it from me." Dyson walked over to the table right in front of Kenzi without losing eye contact with her and sat down. "I'm going to ask one more time. What are you not telling me?"

All of a sudden, a book that was stuck halfway through the bottom of the couch caught Dyson's attention. He began to read the title in his head, "**Ancient Secrets about Nor-**" but before he could finish it, Kenzi tucked away the rest of the book just in time. She then averted his attention to another topic.

"By the way D, where's Bo? Don't tell me she's drowning herself in sexual chi just because she's angry at me. Man, that girl can drain just like I can drink. Haha….ha" Kenzi said in awkwardness trying to avoid Dyson's question at all costs. Too bad it didn't work.

"It's not funny Kenzi. Everyone's worried about you, so am I." Dyson started to notice that she wasn't going to crack anytime soon so he decided to put out other options of extracting information from her. "Here's the deal Kenz, we could just do it the easy way and you tell me what you're hiding or we could do it the hard way."

"Since it's so hard for you to understand D man, let me break it down for you." Kenzi put up her fist and began counting fingers. "First of all, if I had a secret by chance, a secret is a secret meaning no exceptions for anyone or team Dyson. Second of all, the "hard way" you were all talking about sounds really scary so let's not go there. Third of all, why does this matter to you? Shouldn't you be out there bangin' some Succubi or Fairy or some other mythical Fae chic?"

"Kenzi, look. I just want to-"

All of a sudden, Kenzi's phone started ringing next to Dyson on the table.

"Holy Jesus! The Gods sent me a miracle"

Kenzi leaped up and went for her phone with hopes of escaping from Dyson's interrogation. She was carefully maneuvering through Dyson's legs, which were in front of her, to get to the phone when unexpectedly Dyson grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the couch with a quick motion.

"What the-..Duuude! Not cool. It might be someone important!" Kenzi hollered as she was trying to get out of Dyson's grasp.

"Someone important huh?" Dyson glared at the phone. "Let's see who it is."

"Wait, stop, Dyson that's my call."

Dyson picked up Kenzi's phone then shifted from the table to the couch and sat next to Kenzi. He then purposely put his hand over Kenzi's mouth by reaching his arm around her head. He answered the phone.

"Hello? Kenzi can't make it to the phone because she's busy"

Dyson felt the Kenzi's body fidget and squirm under the tremendous strength of his arm. He could also hear her saying something and even felt her tiny mouth move under his hand but knew better than to let her go because she was probably cursing her heart out about now and that would be a pain in his ass. And, not to mention, damaging to his ear. After tightening his grip on Kenzi a bit more, so she would stop wriggling, he went back to answering the phone.

"Is there something you need from Kenzi?" Dyson then realized Bo was on the phone. "Oh hey there. Yea, don't worry about her, she's fine. You're staying there overnight? Yes, I'll keep an eye on her." Dyson practically forgot that he held the little human captive under his arm and at one point realized she was suffocating.

"Sorry, Kenz" Dyson said as he released Kenzi.

"Geez man.." Kenzi complained while trying to catch her breath. "Ever heard of caller ID?" she added in sarcastically.

As Kenzi recovered her breath fully, she was wondering where Bo went. She was also enraged over the fact that they basically treat her like a child.

Kenzi then muttered what Dyson was saying on the phone. "I'll keep an eye on her? I'm not friggin' 5.."

"What's that?"

"Nothing" Kenzi replied trying not to raise another issue because if she did, she knew that Dyson could easily name a hundred reasons why she was like a child and would win the argument.

"Where's Bo?" Kenzi asked Dyson hoping that her best friend was still not mad at her.

"She's staying overnight at Lauren's to help her out with something" Dyson didn't want to go into any further detail about Bo and Lauren since that would probably worry Kenzi and she would take off to help them out.

As soon as those words reached Kenzi's ear, she grabbed Dyson's arm and started to head towards the door.

"Pack up your cajones and wolf abs compadre. Bo's not coming here so that means you have no more reason to stay"

She started to push Dyson's back towards the door and once at the threshold, Dyson turned around and faced Kenzi.

"Wait a second Kenz. I'm not done talking"

"Oh yes you are D. Thank you for the visit. Watch your step on your way out." Kenzi was eager to kick out Dyson in a situation like this. She was able to get Dyson through the door and was about to close the door shut, when Dyson pushed his way back in and slammed the door behind him.

"I forgot to mention" Dyson had a mischievous smile on his face. "Bo told me to watch over you tonight, so I guess that means I'm staying over. You don't want to make her angry now, do you?….compadre"

Kenzi's mouth dropped at his words and since it was Bo who requested it, she didn't want to make her more angry then she already was. She was grieving at the fact that the Gods took away her miracle. After closing her mouth, Kenzi knocked her head back and looked at the ceiling.

"This is going to be a long night."


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey Guys! I know its been a long time but a lot of stuff came up. School Exams, a funeral, job interviews. But all in all, I managed to finish the next chapter. I can't promise that I will have next chapter as soon as possible, but I promise to have it done by some time once the next couple of hectic months are over. So hope you enjoy. Again, feel free to comment and criticize. **

"Aggghhhhhh!" Kenzi screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to use the bathroom, even if it meant leaving the wolfish cop alone amongst all her possessions. She then rose up and began striding around the room, pointing out certain objects and areas.

"Don't touch anything. Don't touch my phone. Don't touch the books. Don't touch my room…or weapons. " Kenzi looked for more things to claim as off limits. She looked at the kitchen and then back at Dyson and moved her arms in a circular motion towards the whole kitchen. "Oh yea, don't touch this whole area. That's where I bake my goodies with Bo, so no touchy"

"What can I touch?" Dyson asked feeling that Kenzi was being ridiculous.

"You can touch the pizza since it's yours, and…" Kenzi walked forward from the kitchen and grabbed the television remote control and tossed it at Dyson, which he caught. "Here, you can touch the remote. Go crazy, just don't break the T.V"

After Kenzi's last remark, she ran to the bathroom, almost tripping on her way there. Dyson started to flip through channels one after another but after several minutes of flipping and finding nothing worth watching, he decided to get up and get some water from the "off limits" kitchen. Once he got to the counter, he started looking for a glass or mug but instead found a curious looking book that looked too ancient for the human race behind where the mugs were placed. He picked it up and put it in front of him and realized that the title name was in Fae language, which he fortunately knew how to read.

"Lets take a look, shall we" Dyson said as he leaned forward to the book that he placed in front of him, on the table top. **"Botanical Study of the Fae World" **There was a page bookmarked in the middle of the book, and Dyson decided to take a look quickly while Kenzi was still answering her "nature calls"

The book was written in Fae scripture, but Dyson saw that Kenzi had decoded the scripture and translated it to English on top of each of the words. He then began reading the book aloud without realizing it.

The title of the page was "Black Willow" Dyson looked at the picture underneath the title which was a very dark shadowy tree with black leaves hanging down from the willow branches. It looked horrifyingly like a old Fae tree demon that Dyson encountered back in his day. He then began reading the details that were underneath the illustration, translated by Kenzi.

"The Ancient Black Willow is an extinct tree of the old Fae era found within the forests of the Dark Anura Swamps. It contains a dark tar like sap that secretes once a year. It's sap was know to cause mutations in the cells of both human and Fae bodies alike and was considered a danger if exposed. The sap and leafs of the Black Willow were often collected by witches and magicians for ancient brewery and witchcraft endangering those that came in contact. After the revelation of this to the higher Fae council, the council decided to burn down every last Black Willow so to cease to existence in the presence of others."

Kenzi came back to the living room rubbing her stomach. Her eyes began searching for Dyson but couldn't find him in her unrestricted areas. She then turned her head and saw him reading the book of Fae Botanical Study and quickly ran towards him, almost tripping, and managed to slip and maneuver in front of Dyson and close the book.

"D-D Man!" Kenzi hesitated to speak any further fearing that Dyson has already read too much.

"Since when did you get interested in Fae plant life?" Dyson asked as he began interrogating her with his eyes.

"You know…along time ago…at that one time…when I met Bo.." she trailed off to think and then continued explaining. "You know D, I've been thinking. Ever since I got involved with the Fae world, I realized that I knew nothing about you guys, or your people. Sooo I decided to get my study on. If you know what I mean." Kenzi tried to pull off her lie by playfully jabbing her elbow into Dyson's side.

"So you wanted to study our people…and you decided to read a book about old plants?" Dyson knew clearly that something was up with Kenzi, and her terrible lie gave it away.

"You say tomato, I say tomato. You say people, I say plants. No difference. Hahaha…" Kenzi gave away with a nervous laugh. "Let me put that book back"

Kenzi grabbed the book and headed towards her room but unexpectedly, a piece of paper slipped out of the book while Kenzi rushed to her room. This immediately caught Dyson's eye.

Dyson bent over and picked up a white folded paper with ink smudges all over it. He unfolded the paper. "A phone number?"

Suddenly Dyson's eyes widened, not in shock, but in realization of who's number it might be. Kenzi then walked back in and Dyson swiftly put the paper into his leather coat pocket and painted on a grin.

"What's up with the freaky smile D?" Kenzi asked while raising and eyebrow and making her way over to where Dyson is.

"It's nothing. Just wondering it you have a beer or something"

"Dang! I forgot the booze! I knew something was missing from my humble abode. I would love to be liquored up right now…with you here and all…while you get your super sniffer doggy nose all in my business"

"Thanks for putting it that way Kenz. Anyways I'm going to buy some from the shop down by. Be back in a few minutes" Dyson then began to walk towards the door.

"Whoa, wait. What happened to the whole 'I won't leave your side Kenzi because Bo asked me to keep an eye on you' bit ?" Kenzi asked, thinking that now Dyson was the one being strange.

"I'm not leaving town Kenz. Just getting a beer. Or a whole pack of it. I'm not much of a T.V person. Can't do without the alcohol." Dyson replied with a side grin, flashing his teeth.

Kenzi looked up for a quick second and then bobbed her head to the side. "Eh, you got a point there"

"While I'm gone, don't even try to leave. I have a car and I can sniff you out if I need to, so don't leave from here" Dyson said suddenly, once again being serious.

"Alright, I get it D. You're practically a human GPS." Kenzi, then turned back and jumped onto the sofa. She turned her head towards the door and sarcastically added "Don't worry master. Your human pet won't run away"

"Ha Ha. Alright Kenz." Dyson forcefully chuckled as he felt the irony in her sarcasm, with him being the wolf and all while she the human. He headed out and closed the door behind him, taking one good last look at Kenzi making sure that she was still on the sofa.

At the liquor store, Dyson, instead of going inside, went to the back of the store. It was pitch black with one street light. The moon was shining but then disappeared as Dyson stood under the parking lot lights. He took out the paper out of his jacket pocket and then took out his phone out of his back pocket. He once again unfolded the paper and began dialing the phone number. He waited while it dialed and then someone picked up.

"Hello, Dyson. Didn't expect to hear from you after our last encounter" said an old rustic voice.

"Didn't expect to hear from you either, Norn. What did you do to Kenzi?"


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey People! Its been a while but here you go. Not sure where I'm going with this, just winging it and did it in a jiffy, but hopefully you guys like it. Comment and criticize if you wish.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. This is all purely fictional….I mean its already fictional but I'm adding my own twist of fictional…and… I'll stop blabbing.**

Kenzi heard the door open behind her and ecstatically turned around, excited to get her hands on the liquor, the highlight of the night.

"D! Did you bring it? Lemme s….." Kenzi stopped and knew that something wasn't right. Dyson stood there before her but seemed completely changed.

"Dyson. You okay man? You look like you've seen a ghost, but I'm guessing that's not impossible in the Fae world." Kenzi jumped over the sofa and began walking towards Dyson, who just stood there. "But seriously dude, where have you been and where's the booze?"

Dyson was standing with his back towards the wall near the kitchen table top. Kenzi kept going towards him until she was at least a foot apart from him. She began checking him for the alcohol, looking behind his arms and etc. Suddenly Dyson Grabbed Kenzi and pushed her on top of the kitchen table. All the contents of the table fell on the floor as her back collided with the table.

"Dyson what are you doing? That seriously hurt. Let me go!" Kenzi started to notice that Dyson was fuming with anger.

"Let me see your arm Kenzi!" Dyson said as he held on to Kenzi's wrists.

"Wha.. Why? Do you have an arm fetish all of a sudden or something?" Kenzi said while her body was being held against her will under Dyson's. Her worst fear was coming to life, and that was the fact that Dyson was finding out the truth. It's the one thing she was trying to avoid at all costs.

"Kenzi stop playing around and show it to me, now" he said while pinning Kenzi's tiny wrists above her. "I mean it. SHOW IT TO ME." This time Dyson said it with a killer intent, something Kenzi didn't want to deal with. It was how he usually defended Bo.

Kenzi got herself together and said with a straight face, "I can only show it to you if you let me go first"

Dyson calmly released Kenzi's wrists but stayed close to her incase she tried to make an escape. Kenzi got up from the table top and straightened her back and her clothes. She then began pulling up the sleeve of her left arm.

After doing so, she looked up at Dyson and said, "See, it's nothing, just my flesh and blood. A couple of bones here and there."

Kenzi then smiled at Dyson and started walking quickly away until Dyson grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her back in a rough manner.

"Wow D, why so touchy-feely today?" Kenzi's humor started to kick in more and more bursting her nervous meter. Dyson could tell that whenever Kenzi was in an awkward position, she would start saying things sarcastically or try to be funny to avoid the situation. But this time Dyson wouldn't take it.

"Other arm Kenz. Now." Dyson, this time, locked Kenzi under his long arms with his palms on the wall.

"I told you Dyson, there's nothing there. No tattoo or whatever you're tryin' to find."

This time Dyson pushed her back to the edge of the table, slamming the upper half of her body on top of the table.

"Dyson , stop!"

Dyson put his right arm on top of Kenzi's collar bone and nearly her neck, using all his strength so that she couldn't use the left side of her body. Her right arm, his target, was the only thing sticking out was held down with his left arm, keeping it within his reach. Kenzi started to push Dyson, with no avail. In the end, she knew that she couldn't do anything to prevent it, so she closed her eyes and looked the other way.

Dyson noticed that Kenzi gave up struggling and looked at her face. He saw that her eyes were closed and her head was turned away. He now feared, that what the Norn told him was not just a lie to get to him.

Dyson slowly pulled up the night black sleeve on Kenzi's right arm. He locked her wrist with his left hand and pulled the sleeve up with his right. The marks on her arm took on the image of burns turning from a very light red slowly to a blackish hue. Dyson walked back, at least 5 feet away from Kenzi, who got up then slid to the floor with her back against the wall.

Kenzi held her wrist in her hand after pulling her sleeve down. She looked up at Dyson and saw his face which strangely gave her a sick feeling at the pit of her stomach. Dyson looked at the Kenzi with remorse. After their eyes stayed locked for a good 1 minute, he crouched down to the floor and put his hands over his face.

" I'm so sorry Kenzi.. I should've been more careful. I'm sorry" Dyson said with his hands still on his face, but he wasn't crying. He felt guilty. He felt like the source that was behind Kenzi's disappearance, her strange behavior, and why she couldn't act like she used to in front of the others. Ultimately, he felt like the reason for why she was in pain. "I didn't want to drag you into all this. Especially you, of all people. This shouldn't have happened."

Kenzi pushed herself off the ground and walked over to where Dyson was. She went down on her knees and put her arms around Dyson.

"It's not your fault D, it just happened. It was never your fault. I'm sorry for not telling you."

Dyson put his arms around Kenzi's waist, pulled her in and returned her hug tightly.

Kenzi then whispered behind his head, "Hey D-man, you still owe me some booze. You know that right?"

***Hopefully I'll be able to put the Norn flashbacks and other juicy details in the next chapter, if I manage to make one. I know this wasn't much but I hoped you enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey Guys! I know it's been super long but in my defense I've got other work too. I know… its a crappy excuse. Anyways, I finally got the free time to go on fan fiction and check my story and I am extremely happy! I never expected so many reviews and followers! Thanks Guys! :)**** Feel free to comment and criticize. P.S I think I'm losing my story mojo..**

_**Flashback**_

"Out of all the people, why does Kenzi have your number Norn? What did you do to her? Answer me or I will find you and make you answer." Dyson spewed in a rage far seemingly from human.

"Dyson, Dyson" repeated an old withered voice, "Is that how you treat and elderly who has retrieved and returned your love? I would be a bit more considerate if I were you"

"Kenzi is the one that retrieved my love, you have done nothing! That human has done more than any Fae would expect from humans. If any harm comes to her, you will be the first one to disappear" Dyson said in a low bloodcurdling tone. His eyes began to shift into it's wolf form.

"Now, now Dyson, I suggest you play nice. After all, you are the one to blame for her condition!" the Norn's voice began to rise, "had you not sent her to me, she wouldn't be in this predicament and neither would I! But then again, your guilt will be a pleasing emotion to observe."

"How am I to blame? Stop deceiving me with your lies and-"

"What, the human didn't tell you!" cried the Norn delightfully as she cut off the furious Dyson, "That human came to me to retrieve your love, remember! In her foolish human thrill, she knocked over one of my precious tar bottles, and one of the last at that."

Dyson began recalling the book, "…The black willow tar…"

"Yes, yes the black willow tar, it fell on the hands of that clumsy human. A shame, but I suppose I had no more use for it anymore. It's your human who is in trouble, and in pain." Dyson could sense the smirk that the Norn had put on. He knew that she felt enjoyment out of this. It was her revenge.

"Pain? What do you mean pain?" Dyson further interrogated.

"The black willow tar has a rather unique consequence and effect, or as I call it a gift. It causes changes within the body but many know not what. Before changes can appear, a great deal of pain is experienced. Many pass away in this pain but many few have survived and succeeded with this change."

"The past week…are you the one she went to look for? Is that why she disappeared?"

"Once again yes. She would not tell me but I do imagine that her pain exceeded to an excruciating level, one that she couldn't even cope with. It even so went to change her behavior, or so I am informed. She was in desperate need of help and I refused to help but her persistence wore me out so we made an exchange."

"What exchange!" Dyson feared that Kenzi had given up something of importance to her the same way he did before.

"Now wait Dyson, don't get ahead of yourself. I gave the girl many remedies to cope with the pain, in a sense you can call it a Fae morphine, but she wouldn't end there so I gave her ancient scriptures so she can see what she has gotten herself into. Of course they won't be of much help."

"What's this exchange Norn? You haven't answered my question"

"The human herself can tell you about the exchange. In any case, it will only be valid if she survives. I believe that the days she has been missing, she was frantically looking for a cure, a way out, since none of us know what this "change" really is. I guess the human exhausted and gave up which resulted in her going back to you foolish Fae. It's none of my concern now"

"Then I am to blame for her condition… Why didn't she tell me! What did she fear?" Dyson began to feel a pang of remorse at the pit of his stomach.

"Dyson, I believed you to be wise but in the end you are as pitiful as any dog. That human feared that you could not cope with the guilt that she would inflict once she told you. She went to retrieve your love because she cares deeply for you. Had you not "complained" and "whined" to that human, she would have never done this." The Norn had sighed and continued on with her rustic tone, "Nevertheless Dyson, you will feel an anguish of guilt and your human friend will continue writhing in pain. My end of the bargain has been fulfilled"

"Norn! What do you-" Dyson noticed that the line was dead. He tried calling back but the number had now ceased to exist.

Dyson crumpled the paper, tossed it aside and stared at it for a minute or two in the darkness. He then began to head back to the house to confirm the Norn's words. An expression of guilt, sadness and anger overcame him as he reached closer and had to come in terms with the damage he had done upon the innocent, fragile human who only had the best interests of not only him, but all her friends in her thoughts. This was going to break him.

_**Present**_

Both of them sat down on the couch. Dyson was sitting on the right of the couch, looking down on the floor, but then he noticed Kenzi, who sat far, far on the left.

"Kenz, why are you sitting so far away" Dyson asked puzzled.

"It's not that you have cooties or anything D but… it's just that I'm not that great with, you know, all this emotional stuff" Kenzi began to scoot farther acting as if Dyson was going to suddenly jump her.

"Kenzi, get back here" Dyson looked directly at Kenzi this time "why didn't you tell me anything? If not me you could of at least told Bo or Hale. I understand if you don't want to tell me."

Kenzi began scooting closer after he realized the expression on his face. It reminded her of the time he lost his love. The time he couldn't come to terms with anything or rather anyone.

"I didn't say anything D 'cause I knew you'd become like…" Kenzi then motioned his entire body, "..like this. All guilt trip and everything. You had enough of that."

This time Kenzi sat right next to Dyson but in criss-cross form. She was about to reach for his shoulder when suddenly her arm began to burn. The sensation started to reach her entire body. Her face and her eyes began glowing in pain. Dyson then started to notice it as well.

As Kenzi clutched her arms and got off the couch, she banged into the table and immediately Dyson grabbed her face, trying to calm her.

"I feel like I'm gonna-" Kenzi couldn't finish her sentence and released herself from Dyson's grasp and headed for the bathroom, which Dyson followed.

"Where, where is it!" Kenzi began searching the cabinets frantically "I know I kept that Norn voodoo here somewhere!" Kenzi collapsed on her knees.

Dyson then found the concoction in the top shelf of the cabinet, which was oddly labeled 'Norn Voodoo Meds', but he figured that's what it was. Dyson then changed his stance to match hers and helped her gulp down some of that dark liquid while patting her hair back. Kenzi began to sway and Dyson caught the petite before she could fall.

"Thanks D" Kenzi managed while feeling the pain withdraw.

"Norn Voodoo Meds? Really Kenz?" Dyson lightly teased trying to make Kenzi feel that the pain didn't bother him much as Kenzi would think, but the worried expression on his face told otherwise.

"Not know D…" Kenzi could barely manage a fight and Dyson could feel a cold sweat escaping her.

Dyson grabbed Kenzi gently and then carried her to the sofa. As he laid her down, he saw her eyes open and her gray pupils were dilated.

"Thanks Dyson. Haha.. I shouldn't have kept it on the top shelf, right. I was just trying to hide it from Bo.." Kenzi then shifted her head away from Dyson, feeling not embarrassed but ashamed that she needed his help, which is what she was trying to avoid.

Dyson then grabbed her face and connected his forehead with hers making a little thud.

"Ouch D, I don't have a forehead of steel you know." Kenzi stated as their foreheads touched, "What are you do-"

"You're the bravest human that any Fae has ever known" Dyson declared without removing his gaze.

"I know D, you already told me that before remember?"

"I know but you deserve to know that you are the bravest human, and a friend anybody could have. Bo, Hale, Trick, Lauren, even me. Don't change who you are"

Kenzi then wrapped her arms around Dyson and gave him a squeeze, "Thanks D."

Her arms then moved down to his face, grabbing each side.

"You know D, you should shave. You're getting a bit grassy don't you think. That definitely won't keep the ladies coming" Kenzi said with a big grin.

"I'll get to it…eventually" Dyson replied back with a smile. "Now, tell me about this exchange."

Kenzi sighed. "Here we go again."

*** I know it's a bunch of babble but I've been trying to play it safe since the concept of the story is kinda escaping me. I'll begin writing again when ****SEASON 3 ****comes out in January so I get a better idea of the story. Or I might end this one and begin something new, you never know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
